1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for connecting roofs to underlying structures and, more particularly, to devices especially adapted for connecting roof rafters to structures underlying the rafters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of structures may be present that underlie roof rafters. In this respect, a variety of types of connection devices are employed for connecting the rafters to the underlying structures. When both the rafters and the underlying structures are made of wood, the rafters and the underlying structures may be connected together by the use of nails. However, when the rafters are made of wood but the underlying structures are made of metal, the simple use of nails will not be satisfactory. Conversely, the rafters may be made of metal, and the underlying structures may be made of wood. In this case also, the simple use of nails to connect the rafters to the underlying structures will not be satisfactory. Therefore, it would be desirable if a connection device were provided to connect a wooden rafter to an underlying metal structure. Similarly, it would be desirable if a connection device were provided to connect a metal rafter to an underlying wooden structure. Still further, it would be desirable if a connection device were provided to connect a metal rafter to an underlying metal structure.
There are a number of types of connections between rafters and underlying structures. More specifically, there is an adjustable birds mouth rafter connection; there is an adjustable fascia rafter connection; there is an adjustable plumb end valley rafter connection; there is an adjustable plumb end hip rafter connection; and there is an adjustable plumb end common rafter connection. In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide a rafter-to-support-member connection for an adjustable fascia rafter connection, an adjustable plumb end valley rafter connection, an adjustable plumb end hip rafter connection, and an adjustable plumb end common rafter connection.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to connecting different structural components together during building construction, and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of some of those innovations: 5,104,252; 5,197,241; 5,236,273; 5,249,404; and 5,253,465. It is noted that U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,197,241 and 5,236,273 are directly concerned with connecting rafters to underlying structures.
Still other features would be desirable in a rafter-to-support-member connection apparatus. For example, it would be desirable if a rafter-to-support-member connection apparatus were made from a single blank of sheet metal material. In this regard, it would be desirable for a single blank to be adaptable to a variety of angular orientations between rafters and underlying structures. To facilitate adaptation of a single blank to a variety of angular orientations, it would be desirable for a single blank to include a variety of indicia that indicated a variety of bend lines to accommodate a variety of angular orientations. For a blank to be adapted for bending so that a rafter-to-support-member connection apparatus can be formed, the blank should have a longitudinal portion and one or more transverse portions extending transversely from the longitudinal portion. For a rafter-to-support-member connection apparatus to be easily used, it should have a plurality of apertures through which nails, bolts, or other fastening devices can freely pass. To be readily used at a construction site, it would be desirable for the metal blank to be pre-bent to a large extent before being brought to the construction site, leaving final bending to occur at the construction site.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use connection devices for connecting rafters to underlying structures, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a rafter-to-support-member connection apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) connects a wooden rafter to an underlying metal structure; (2) connects a metal rafter to an underlying wooden structure; (3) connects a metal rafter to an underlying metal structure; (4)provides a rafter-to-support-member connection for an adjustable fascia rafter connection, an adjustable plumb end valley rafter connection, an adjustable plumb end hip rafter connection, and an adjustable plumb end common rafter connection; (5) is made from a single blank of sheet metal material; (6) is adaptable to a variety of angular orientations between rafters and underlying structures; (7) includes indicia that indicate a variety of bend lines to accommodate a variety of angular orientations; (8) has a longitudinal portion and one or more transverse portions extending transversely from the longitudinal portion; (9) has a plurality of apertures through which nails, bolts, or other fastening devices can freely pass; and (10) provides a metal blank that is pre-bent to a large extent before being brought to the construction site, leaving final bending to occur at the construction site. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique rafter-to-support-member connection apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.